


Restraint

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.”





	Restraint

Gentle wasn’t exactly a word that came to mind when thinking about Lance Archer. He went hard and fast in everything he did. Almost careless and it was no surprise to learn that attitude extended to his sex life. If you were looking for slow sweet lovemaking, you were with the wrong person. Usually this wasn’t an issue. Hard and fast was the way you liked it, and you wore the badges of your mating with pride. More than once you had earned sideways glances at the finger shaped bruises around your neck and wrists. 

As soon as Lance was through the door he was after you with steadfast determination. He had just returned from a tour in Japan and returned home to Texas and was ready to make up for lost time with his woman. Raising your hand to slow him, you backed away with a smile. 

“Rules Lance.” You said with a smirk making him frown. “I have a photoshoot tomorrow. No visible marks.” You saw the light of challenge flare in his eyes and pointed your finger at him. “I’m serious. No marks. Otherwise you can just wait until tomorrow.” 

“Fine.” He said rolling his eyes. “No marks.” You giggled as he pounced, lifting you off your feet and carrying you back towards the bedroom, discarding your clothing with one hand along the way. By the time he threw you down on the bed you were in nothing but panties. You watched him with hungry eyes as he stripped off his shirt revealing his large tattooed frame to you. You squeezed your thighs together as you watched Lance drop his jeans, hard cock jutting out and ready for you. 

Lance crawled onto the bed and up your body grabbing your wrists and pinning them over your head as he straddled your chest. Holding your arms in one hand he rubbed his cock along your lips you stuck out the tip of your tongue teasing it along his slit as Lance towered over you. Smiling you pressed a kiss to his tip and parted your lips sucking his head into your mouth and circling your tongue around. Lance groaned as you sucked, arching his hips and pushing his length further in. You hallowed your cheeks and sucked hard as he rested on your tongue, tightening your lips around to create suction as you lifted your head off the bed and took him inside your throat. 

The bed squeaked as Lance fucked your mouth, his hips pistoning his cock down your throat as he kept your wrists pinned. You kept your eyes open and focused on his face, his concentration as he used you always a huge turn on, his hair dangling down; sheen of sweat forming on his chest. With a grunt he tore himself from your mouth, releasing your hands and spreading your legs with his knees. You cried out in pleasure as he slammed into your cunt. His head lowered to yours, mouths meeting in a mash of teeth and tongue as Lance pounded into you. Your hands gripped his shoulders, knees pushing into his waist as you lifted your hips to meet every thrust. 

Lance’s hands moved up your body, pinching and pulling at your nipples as his mouth trailed down your neck and you cried out as he gave several sharp bites to your neck. 

“Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.” You reminded him sharply, earning a dirty look. 

“Don’t know why. They have makeup.” Lance grumbled hitting you deeply inside and making you moan, your back arching off the bed. 

“Just behave.” You teased as you caught your breath, laughing as Lance spun over onto his back, moving you on top of him. 

“Then fuck me baby girl.” He said with a chuckle, lacing his hands behind his head and watching as you began bouncing yourself up and down his cock, your hands bracing on his chest as you tossed your head back. Your hips circled on his cock, rocking and swaying as he hit you deeply, every movement sending jolts of pleasure through your body. Moving one hand to your pussy you rubbed your clit moaning as you felt your orgasm approaching, your cunt clenching on Lance’s cock as your fingers picked up speed. 

You cried out as you came, pinching your clit between your fingers as you shook around Lance. Breathing heavily you slid Lance out of you and moved your mouth to his cock taking him deep into your throat and stroking his balls with your hand until you felt him jerk in your mouth, filling it with his cum. Slowly pulling off his dick, you swallowed and crawled up to lay sprawled across Lance’s chest. 

He brought his arms down to hold you, his hands stroking through your hair as you sighed in contentment. 

“That’s a nice welcome home, but tomorrow baby girl; your ass is mine.” Lance promised sending shivers of anticipation roaring through you and you already couldn’t wait until your shoot was over and Lance had you at his mercy.


End file.
